


birds of a feather

by fannishcodex



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, DCU
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishcodex/pseuds/fannishcodex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover AU. Amon makes a new ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Overlithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlithe/gifts).



> Title: birds of a feather
> 
> Summary: Crossover AU. Amon makes a new friend ally.
> 
> A/N: Giftfic for overlithe.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Legend of Korra or DC.

He half-coughed, half-snickered as he picked himself up.  His green eyes almost cross-eyed in interest as he focused on a flicker of fire--big fire.  Spouting off some statue's mouth.  Fancy statue.  Nothing like that in Gotham.

Turning around, trying to get his bearings after that great spark of light had swallowed him up whole once more and dropped him off who knows where this time, he realized he was on a building.  Actually, the whole place did look like a city, and sorta as gloomy as Gotham.  Seemed more Asian in architecture though....  He looked down his side of the buidling.  He'd heard a great whoosh of fire.

There was some terrified people being led away by people in black, and with green goggles.  Ahead of them was another in black, but who favored a white mask instead of goggles.  He dodged flying boulders, ice daggers and fireballs launched by people dressed rather nicely.  The white-masked man would slip under their guard and strike, and they'd drop.  But more were coming.

Readying his mallet, he climbed down, then dove down to even the odds.

###

Amon chiblocked another Triad member, and twisted around to dodge another's ice dagger.  But as he leapt aside, Amon's eyes widened at a sudden flash of green and a bender's startled gasp before crumpling.

Lieutenant?

But it didn't quite look like--and where was the eletrical crackle of his kali sticks--?

The green blur kept moving something stick-shaped, and Amon turned his attention to the fight, though trying to keep half a mind on the newcomer.  No, not Lieu--the blur slowed slightly so that Amon could recognize the texture and flow of hair, though the color was strange.  And the stick-shaped weapon was no kali stick--too long, and only one of them--no, it was some sort of large hammer.

Finally Amon's back slammed not too hard against the newcomer's own back, and he heard the snap of coattails.

"Mmm hmm, you sure do know how to _party_ , Gray Ghost," said the stranger in a low amused scrape of a voice.

Before Amon could really acknowledge he had no idea what to say to that, one of the benders shot out lightning.

The two broke apart.

###

Amon's eyes narrowed as the stranger bumped the end of his hammer against the unconscious bender's head--but it had only been a light playful touch.  The stranger propped himself on the large hammer, and Amon got a good look at him.

It seemed he meant to dress as a Kyoshi warrior, green coat and that face painted in white, black and red.  But his wild shoulder-length hair was _purple_.  Then again, his face wasn't...much to look at, so who was he to judge?  Though he noticed the stranger's red paint covered scars on his mouth, one side with a slash that stretched too far up his cheek, and another with a cruel, intentional twist made in the ruined skin.

And there was something about the stranger's face...something about his facial structure, something he'd never really seen before....

"We have super-powered people where I come from too." The stranger said, tongue flicking out to slide over the scars, and Amon wondered how irritable they must be. "We call them super-villains."

"Benders don't need another thing to stroke their ego," Amon said, somewhat amused, as he folded his hands behind his back.

"'Benders?'  Now isn't that a naughty word in merry ol' England--?"  The stranger chirped, smiling and tossing back his hair.

Amon grew more curious.

"Not familiar with this 'England' I'm afraid," the Equalist leader said, polite as he could be.

The stranger blinked, twirled one strand of hair around a gloved hand.  "Ah ha, I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Another unfamiliar name.

The newcomer eagerly offered his gloved hand.  "Name's the Jokester."

Amon stared at it.  Noticed white paint peeking outside of the gloves, coloring the wrist.

The Equalist leader took the Jokester's hand.  "Amon."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Legend of Korra crossover with DC Mirrorverse Earth-3 with the Jokester as the heroic alternate version of the Joker. More information provided by overlithe herself at http://overlithe.livejournal.com/39672.html.


End file.
